One Tear But A Thousand Smiles
by CookieDoughDEr
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a normal teenage girl. So what happens when Klaus Mikaelson turns up in Mystic Falls and changes everything. He is different and strange and makes Caroline question a lot of things, but she feels herself being pulled towards him and she just can't stay away. He is different and he is entranced my her. Will she fall for him or stay away? 4 PART ONE-SHOT [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever chapter of my first ever fan fiction and I am buzzing to get started. I started getting these ideas popping into my head on a daily basis and they all revolved around Klaus and Caroline. I am happy to say that they are the couple that will be staring in my first fan fiction and hope you find One Tear But A Thousand Smiles really enjoyable. So, enough of my rambling... Let's meet the characters! **

* * *

Caroline shrugged off her denim jacket and tossed it on her bed. She had had a hectic day at school and she was emotionally and physically tired out. She collapsed on her bed, letting her familiar scent surround her as she closed her eyes and looked back at the day she had had.

_Caroline walked into the school grounds, heading towards her locker when she noticed Elena, her best friend since they were little, talking to a tall dark-haired boy out of the corner of her eye. She had never met him before, but something about him didn't seem safe and she instantly didn't want Elena near him. Elena had always looked out for her over the past few years of high school; from defending her to fighting for her. Caroline knew Elena would do the same for her if she thought she was in danger. _

_"Hey Elena", Caroline exclaimed as she reached her friend and pulled her into a hug. _

_The brunette sifted uncomfortably in her friends iron grasp before choking out a short "hello"._

_Caroline frowned and withdrew from the hug, staring up at the dark stranger. "Who's this?" she asked casually, looking at Elena briefly. _

_Elena giggled but patted Caroline reassuringly on the back._ _"Just an old family friend. Caroline Forbes, meet Klaus Mikealson", she grinned, gesturing between the two. _

_For some reason Caroline just couldn't take her eyes off of the mysterious stranger who Elena claimed was "an old family friend". She gazed up at him with pure curiosity. She studies his features as he studied hers. _

_For some reason, Caroline felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she studied his crimson blue orbs. Something about his chiseled features screamed at her, and she felt her body leaning in to touch him, before she realized where she was and who she was with. She instantly recoiled as if he had set her skin on fire. _

_She focused her attention back on Elena but still couldn't anything she was saying. She wasn't looking at him, but she could almost sense Klaus next to her, almost see the rise and fall of his chest, feel his breath tickle her skin as he inhaled and exhaled. _

_"Uh-huh", Caroline muttered when she noticed Elena had finished rambling on. She shook her head violently, as if trying to erase the images of Klaus that were popping up in her head. _

_"Careful, love, don't hurt yourself", Klaus whispered. His deep, husky voice. That beautiful British accent he possessed paralyzed her. She listened in utter disbelief as he continued to talk to Elena as if she wasn't even there. _

_"Well then", Klaus shrugged, noticing the students around him were starting to leave, "I shall see both you lovely ladies later. Elena. Caroline" he nodded. _

That voice! It was the one thing that could, honest to God, knock Caroline off of her feet, apart from his looks of course. He was her new infatuation. The way he said her name. The way his eyes bore into hers like she was seeing her soul. The way he gave her that lopsided grin she had grown to love, only in the past few hours. The way she paid more attention to her than anyone else in the room, like he couldn't take his eyes off of her or he might die. It intrigued her.

_No!_ She screamed at herself. _I have been like this with boys before. Fell for them. Couldn't stop thinking about them. No! If I let him in for even a second, he might just tear my heart apart. _

Although Caroline knew she wouldn't, she needed to stay away from this new stranger in town. He was bad news.

XXX

Caroline had been sitting at The Grill waiting for Elena and Bonnie, her other best friend, to arrive for over 35 minutes now. I mean, she knew that they might want to be fashionably late, and who could blame them... but this was getting ridiculous!

Caroline knew that Elena would be picking Bonnie up, as Bonnie failed to own a car. Her parents had explained over and over again that they didn't have the money to buy her a car, but she wouldn't back down. That was one of the things Caroline admired about her friends. They were strong, determined and truly cared about others.

She sipped at her drink, sloshing its content around in her mouth before swallowing. She had grown tired of waiting. That was it! She angrily grabbed her cell phone from her left pocket and dialed Bonnie's number, since Elena would, or should, be driving. She growled when Bonnie didn't answer and she went to voice mail.

Throwing back the rest of her drink, Caroline stormed out of The Grill, jumped in her car, and headed off towards Bonnie's house, not noticing the pair of blue eyes watching her intently from the shadows.

XXX

Caroline was pacing the waiting room in Mystic Falls General. She felt like such a horrible friend. She should have noticed that Bonnie and Elena _too _long. She should have known something was wrong the second it hit 9:30, when they were 10 minutes late. Oh, she hated herself for not realizing.

**(Whilst Caroline was waiting)**

"Hey Bon", Elena greeted her friend. Bonnie jumped in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Hey 'Lena", she laughed, pulling her friend (who was more like a sister) in for a hug. "Let's get going".

Elena started up the engine and began on their short journey to the local diner, The Grill.

They laughed and gossiped for a few short minutes until Bonnie began panicking. Her breathing increased and her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on staying calm.

Elena looked over from the corner of her eye. "What's wrong Bon?" she asked, seriously, although she had a soft smile on her face.

Bonnie shook her head, her dark curls bouncing around her face and she swallowed at rather large lump in her throat. "No-Nothing 'Lena. Its j-just that Gra-Grams t-told me this was a bad st-street, that's all."

Elena laughed, her head falling back. She turned to looks at her friend, tearing her eyes from the road. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to happen Bon. We'll have a chat with Care, I'll drive you home and then-" she began but was interrupted by Bonnie's high pitched scream.

"ELENA! LOOK OUT!" Bonnie screamed as she pointed to a dark shadowy figure standing in the middle of the road. The trees lining the edge of the road shaking violently in the wind.

Elena screamed and swerved her car to the right, but it was too late. The car smashed into the figure, sending the girls forward, before they hit their heads against the back of the chairs, whilst the figure stood still, like it wasn't even hit. The glass from the shattered window poured over their faces, cutting at their skin. Bonnie's head fell forward as Elena arched her back away from the chair. Thousands of pieces of shattered glass were wedged into her skin, blood pouring from the wombs as she struggled to open her eyes, fighting back. She screamed into the air.

"Help!" she cried as she pulled at her leg that was crushed between the seat and steering wheel. She screamed and cried as blood flowed freely from the gash on her leg. She looked to Bonnie, who was unconscious. She had a large cut across her forehead and right eye, blood oozing from the tears in her skin.

The car reeked of blood. Blood.

Elena gulped and looks out towards the road, still in hysterics. Her cries grew louder as she saw the figure she had hit with her car moments ago, came into the light. His eyes darkened as he stepped forwards, growing closer and closer to the vulnerable teens, if that were even possible. He opened is mouth wide, and to Elena dismay, produced fangs. Veins began to show under his eyes as she snarled.

Elena screamed one last time before he latched onto her neck with his fangs, and everything went black.

* * *

**I know, its a bit of a cliffhanger. Don't worry. If all goes to plan, I shall have the next chapter up within the week. I realise it is short, but it had to be short if it was to end where it did. Just as a bit of information, no Caroline is not a vampire. Neither are Elena or Bonnie. Lets just say this is before the Salvatore's come to town and before Elena has the car accident. I tried to imagine a simpler time, so the story wasn't too complicated. I will, if you want to know, be introducing the Salvatore's in later chapters but don't feel the need to do so as of yet. I hope you liked Klaus and Caroline's brief meeting; they will be having a proper meeting next chapter... their first real meeting I guess. I just wanted to set the scene. The whole attack thing will be explained in later chapters. I hope my first chapter didn't disappoint. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! Your reviews are the reason I do this, and the only way I can improve. **

**I will be posting soon :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Being my first ever fan fiction I'm really happy that I have a few reviews requesting an early update. Which is fine. I hope you enjoy the continuation and I am happy to read and listen to your ideas. REVIEW! If you do I know what you want to happen... and maybe I can make it happen. As of now, I wont be able to be posting on a daily basis which I am sure you are all aware of. School and outside life may steal my attention but if all goes well, there should be AT LEAST one update per week. I am not the sort of writer to make people wait... enjoy, and please, tell me what you think :D**

* * *

For the past two hours, Caroline had been pacing the waiting room. She needed to know- how where her friends? Where they alive? What had even happened in the first place?

Caroline growled. How dare they not tell her what had happened to her _best friends! _This was outrageous. In an attempt to calm down, Caroline slouched in a small, plastic chair, tapping her knee with her cell phone. Should she text someone? Matt? After all he was Elena's boyfriend. Would he not want to know she was alright? Oh, what should she do!?

She was interrupted my her miniature heart attack when she noticed her mum, Liz Forbes, the sheriff, return from her visit to the girls room. Caroline jumped to her feet and ran to her mum, her blonde hair flaying behind her. She reached her mum and flung her arms around her, encasing her in a hug as she simply let the tears flow.

After what seemed like a century, Caroline backed away from her mum, giving her sheepish grin. "How are they?" she asked.

Liz simply sighed, and that was all Caroline needed to hear. She collapsed where she stood, her knees up to her chest, her arms around her ankles, and her eyes red and puffy as they struggled to release tears.

Why?! Why did it have to be Elena and Bonnie? Why not Tyler? Or Miranda? Or any one of the douche bags at school. For some reason, Caroline blamed the new guy. Yes, it was a crazy assumption, but all of it had happened after she met him.

She was going to help her friends. She would find out more about 'Klaus' and she would most certainly catch the idiot who did this to her friends.

XXX

Caroline Forbes was never one to calm. If something happened, anything; big or small, then she would be off. Screaming and demanding answers, and she wouldn't stop until she would get them. So that was what Caroline did. She demanded answers on her friends whereabouts and condition, before leaving with a satisfied smirk on her face. Although the news she received wasn't great, she felt a large wave of power rush through her.

When Caroline got home, she went straight to her room. She looked around the room, trying to find her laptop. Retrieving it from under her bed, she began searching up 'Klaus Mikaelson'.

Apart from a few Facebook pages and twitter accounts, she failed to find any information of any 'Klaus'.

That was when she found it.

She gazed at her screen in complete awe as she realized what she had found. A picture, recovered from a fire in 1745 apparently, shocked her out of her skin. Although the picture was a sketch, she knew who was in the picture. The caption below read:

_Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson, 1745, England. _

Niklaus? Klaus?

That was it. The pieces fit perfectly. Although Klaus looked very different in the sketch, she knew, for some reason, that it was him. Something about the mans facial expression, and his face altogether. His blond hair was not short and messy, but long and curly. His eyes were sharp and his lips pulled up into a small smile.

The man next to him, Elijah, was very handsome, although not as handsome as the man next to him. His hair, also long and curly, only dark brown. His eyes a perfect match. He stood tall, chin held high, as if he was some kind of God. What was happening? How was this possible?

As second period finished the next day, and the children poured out of the classrooms, Caroline searched for Klaus. She ran down the hall towards his locker, only to find it empty. The whole hall was empty. Not a single person in sight, like they had run from something. Klaus' locker, Caroline noticed, was wide open, and her human curiosity tempted her to sneak a look.

She slowly stepped forward, leaning her head inside the locker slowly and gazing down nothing but a history book, a french book and a Jane Austin book. She sighed and turned towards the exit, before her body slammed into a hard wall.

She looked up and gasped, finding Klaus staring down at her. Now, he was most certainly not a wall. She stumbled back into his locker and stuttered out an apology.

"S-S-Sorry! I-I just s-saw it open and went t-to see why it was o-open", she rushed.

Klaus only grinned. "It's okay love, you were just looking out for my property. Appreciated", he said.

Caroline felt her knees wobble under her. _Love! He called me love!_

She quietly cursed the man in front of her for making her feel this way. She would get right down to business.

"Who are you?" she asked quickly.

"Klaus Mikaelson, new boy, English, 19, lives with younger sister and brother", he answered with a smug smirk on his face.

Caroline narrowed her eyebrows and repeated the question.

"Who are you? _What _are you?" she whispered.

Klaus cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "If I told you, love, then I would have to kill you", he smirked, before slamming his locker and walking away.

Caroline released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She looked towards his disappearing back and took her chance. She ran towards him and jumped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

Klaus sighed and moved to walk around her, but she blocked his way.

"WHAT?!" he growled, frustrated.

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat and extended her hand out. Klaus looked at her blankly. She shook her hand and put her hand away, smiling slightly up at him.

"We didn't really have a proper chance to talk the other day when Elena introduced us. Hi", she said, once again extending her hand with a grin.

Klaus stared at her confused before shaking her hand and replying, "Hi?"

Caroline smiled. "Good, now I have a question to ask you", she said turning to walk out of the school to a lunch table outside, "and I need you to answer honest- Aah", she shrieked as she slipped on a wet patch and fell towards the floor. She closed her eyes and waiting for her back to hit the hard floor but she never felt it, only strong arm holding her.

She opened her eyes and gazed at Klaus, their faces only milometers apart. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face. Yet, neither of them wanted to move. They stayed like that, in a trance, for what seemed like forever, before Klaus looked down at her lips.

She smiled slightly and watched him as he leaned forward. She puckered her lips and waited for his to brush against hers, yet they never did. She watched as Klaus pulled away, and to her dismay, set her back on her feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Ummm... I guess I'll see you around", Caroline said, rushing away to her locker. When she arrived, she was relieved to find the hall empty and everyone at lunch. She fell at the foot of her locker and stared at nothing.

It was a good thing he had pulled away, was it not? He was like, at least, 200 years old, and that was just gross. How was he so old, but so young though, Caroline thought. She needed answers. _Before_ she fell for this guy.

* * *

**Oh! I know! This wasn't very good, was it? Sorry if it was all a bit mixed up but I have my reasons to put in a bit romance, drama and god knows what else was it that chapter. Yes, it was actually shorter than the first chapter, and I fear, not as good. Review and tell me what you think, I have so many ideas for my other stories and the first ideas I had for this one have just been wiped from my mind. Shame really. Anyway, I have major writers bloke so please... GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS. It helps more than you know, and one simple idea can give me countless more to continue with. Thank you for the support so far. I hope you enjoyed. 'Till next time. REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A Date To Be Cancelled

**I admit that I haven't updated for a while and I apologize, I hope that this makes up for this. I am really hoping that you don't hate what is to come. I am still confused on what I will be doing to this fanfic in the future but I am hoping ideas will come to me. Yeah, it's short... but I hope its good! ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only I wish I did. :D**

* * *

Caroline walked out of her house with a solemn expression on her face. She missed her dad, and her earlier convocation with him over the phone only made her feel worse. He had told her that he couldn't visit her anytime soon because he was 'busy' with Steven. Bob and Steven had been together for 7 years now, after her dad left her mum when he realized he was gay. Caroline was only 10, and now she very rarely got to meet her dad.

Caroline opened the door to her car and buckled up, tossing her science project on the seat next to her. Recently, with Elena and Bonnie in the hospital recovering from blood loss, Caroline had been all on her own. She had to finish their science project on Bacterial Infections by herself and sit next to Brandon March in trigonometry and physiology. She hated him with a passion after he dumped her in freshmen year.

When she finally arrived at school, Caroline turned into the school parking lot and found a spot. She noticed from the corner of her eyes, Klaus watching her car from the school entrance, and even though she knew some disturbing secrets about him, she couldn't help but let the butterflies loose in her stomach. She jumped out of her car, pulling her bag on her shoulder and her earphones out of her ears as she did. She slammed the door to her car a little too hard and watched as the frame shook. She giggled.

Klaus watched her intently, every step she took, every breath she took, every time she blinked. He could tell she knew he was watching her and found that quite amusing.

When she strutted past him, she stopped and stared up at him. "Can I help you?" she asked confidently, before twirling around on her heel and heading towards her locker, without stopping for his answer.

For some reason Caroline felt like she _needed_ to spend time with him, regardless of the fact he could be God knows how old. She wanted to be friends, but a part of her mind told her not to be, while the other told her to be more.

After Caroline got her books from her locker, she turned to head to class when she hit someones chest. As she inhaled their scent, she knew instantly who it was.

"Klaus", Caroline said ,looking up at him.

"Caroline", he began, "How are you this morning? I liked your entrance"

She giggled quietly at that. "Glad I amuse you", she laughed.

Klaus grinned as watched as she finished. "I'm glad I do the same to you"

Caroline bit her lip thoughtfully. Klaus noticed and chuckled.

"Caroline, would you like to go to the party in the woods with me tonight?" Klaus asked hastily.

It was Friday, so normally there would be a 'wood party' to kick start the weekend. Caroline loved going, and Klaus knew it. There was always tons of booze, campfires, and Caroline's favorite, boys.

Caroline smiled and without any hesitation she nodded a 'yes'. Klaus grinned widely and arranged a time to pick her up before heading off to class just as the bell went. She smiled her way to class, thinking back over their first _real _convocation in the locker rooms at lunch. He had made her cry, but she didn't care. He caused her one tear but a thousand smiles...

* * *

Once Caroline had finished Science and handed her project into Mr Evans, she went straight to her next lesson. She spent most of English Literature daydreaming about Klaus. She imagined future dates with him being beyond perfect.

**_*Dream*_**

**_Klaus knocked on Caroline's door three times before withdrawing his hand and stepping back. He held a bouquet of roses in the right hand. _**

**_Caroline heard his knock and rushed to finish applying her lip gloss. She ran down the stairs and swung open the door to reveal a _****very ****_handsome Klaus behind it. She grinned at his choice of clothing. He wore a smart but slightly casual pin-striped brown shirt with a long black tie to match his black trousers. His hair was sleeked back into a high-standing mess, but Caroline loved it. _**

**_Klaus stood speechless as he stared at Caroline's beauty. She was wearing a sea mist 1920's high-neck chiffon dress. The blue fabric fells around her is waves, flowing over her curves and hugging them. The small bow at her waist was tied expertly around her and the halter neck fit her perfectly. She was stylish and flattering, not to forget beautiful. Her hair was tied in an intricate french plat on the back of her head, with very few baby curls framing her face. Her makeup was light; plain lip gloss, black mascara, very light blue on her eyes and a dash of pink on her cheeks. Klaus was stunned. _**

**_"Caroline?" he asked quietly. His voice grew louder and louder as he repeated her name in panic. "Caroline! Hello! Caroline?" _**

Suddenly Klaus' voice began to turn into a similar one, although Caroline didn't like it. Caroline's eyes fluttered open to the present day as she looked up at Miss Simmons, her English teacher. Miss Simmons deadpanned her as she returned to her desk after shouting sternly in her face about her 'lack of interest and concentration'. Caroline sniggered, earning a frown and a detention from her teacher.

* * *

Caroline growled inwardly as she headed for detention that same day. She was spending her time in class when she only had 1 hour to prepare for her date with Klaus! She hated this.

When she reached the door, she was shocked at three things. Mr Glace, the teacher in charge of detention, was fast asleep at his desk, KLAUS was sitting across the room from her, and ELENA was sitting beside him, talking to him quietly.

She glanced around her and watched boys pulling hidden bourbon bottles from their pocket and chug it down. Several girls was laughing and throwing paper balls at the walls and three younger boys were sitting in the corner smoking. This was going to be one hell of a detention.

* * *

**I have finally updated! Yay! Tell me what you think? BTW Caroline's dress in the dream is on my profile for those of you who want to see it :D**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: As Long As You Love Me

**Sorry for the majorly long wait, but it was been a busy time this past few weeks, and I wrote this chapter 4 times... shame it kept deleting it, and not saving. I got really annoyed so didn't write for a while. I was a grumpy little thing. Oh well. I'm back, and I know you have all been waiting for this detention scene... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD... but I will... SOME DAY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- As Long As You Love Me**

Caroline tied her blonde curls back into a pony tail. Everyone cheered around her. She laughed and lent down to take the bottle in her mouth. She gripped it with her teeth and flung her head back, the bottle coming with her and pouring down her throat.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" everyone shouted.

The liquid burned as it slid down her slender throat but the thrill sent Caroline's blood on fire. She screamed into the bottle as she felt the last remaining drops of bourbon to fall down her throat. She took the bottle out of her mouth and threw it back on the table. Everyone erupted in cheers.

Klaus laughed and wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist. He dragged her back towards the table in the back that, Caroline, Elena and him were sharing.

"Put me down, old man!" Caroline slurred. She was insanely drunk. Klaus chuckled at her as she flayed her arms and legs repeatedly, trying to get away from him.

When he looked at Caroline, something in him just stopped. He wasn't perfect and relaxed around her, he felt free and young again. He didn't mind it.

"Caroline!" Elena moaned, coming to stand in front of her. She slapped her friends cheek. Caroline gasped as her head flung back and her cheek stung.

"Bitch!" she shouted. Elena shook her head. "Stop Caroline!"

"That hurt!" Caroline cried, burying her head in her hands. Elena stroked her back.

"Sorry, trying to bring you back to reality!"

Caroline's head shot up. "Well it worked!"

Klaus chuckled. Caroline turned to him with a stern expression on her face. "Ass!" she declared.

Klaus held his hand to his heart. "I'm hurt Caroline. I am truly hurt."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, now, Caroline! Don't be rude!" Klaus laughed.

For the past half hour the teacher had been in the teachers lounge doing God knows what and they were all left alone with their music and booze. Caroline screamed loudly when she heard Justin Beiber 'As Long As You Love Me' start up from the docking station over in the corner. One boy jumped up to turn it over but Caroline beat him there placing a hand in front of him with a stern growl. "Do not turn it off!" she growled, sending him back to his seat.

_We're under pressure,_  
_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_  
_Keep it together,_  
_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_  
_But hey now, you know, girl,_  
_We both know it's a cruel world_  
_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me __As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me _

_I'll be your soldier,_  
_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_  
_I'll be your Hova_  
_You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_  
_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_  
_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me _  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me _

The boy backed away and joined his friends leaving Caroline with a happy smile on her face.

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_  
_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,_  
_I'll beat you there_  
_Girl you know I got you_  
_Us, trust..._  
_A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'_  
_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do_  
_Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)_  
_Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)_  
_Cameras point and shoot (shoot)_  
_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_  
_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,_  
_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_  
_It's green where you water it_  
_So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,_  
_But I'd rather work on this with you_  
_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_  
_As long as you love me_

Caroline was screaming, running around and singing along, hitting all the high notes. She ran towards Elena but tripped over a empty bourbon bottle and tripped. Klaus easily caught her in his arms.

_As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lov_

Caroline stared up at Klaus. His eyes were so hypnotizing, like they were unreal. He stared back at her, both of them frozen, staring into each others eyes. They didn't notice Elena just staring at them. Suddenly, even though she was drunk, Caroline knew what she wanted to do. She looked down at Klaus' lips then up to his eyes again. He just kept staring, no protests. She took her chance.

_As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me_

Caroline's lips collided with Klaus'. Instantly a tingling sensation shot through the whole of Caroline's body as she melted into Klaus. His lips moved sweetly against hers, the kiss being sweet and simple. Caroline's eyes fluttered closed and so did Klaus'. He lifted Caroline up and held her tightly by the waist. They continued to kiss as Elena stared on in shock.

_As long as you love me_

The music came to a stop and Justin's voice floated away. Suddenly, Caroline didn't feel drunk on alcohol, she felt drunk from Klaus' kisses. She flung her arms around his neck and gazed up at him. He smiled; a genuine smile, his dimples on display. Caroline grinned. She lent back in and pecked his lips sweetly.

"Go out with me, love?" Klaus asked sweetly.

Caroline thought mischievously She bit her bottom him, pressing herself into him. "Sure" she smiled, leaning in and taking his lips for her own. She smiled into the kiss and knew then and there, that even though he was strange and different and completely unique, possibly dangerous, insanely strange and possible a couple of hundred years old, she was falling for him and nothing could stop that.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**I know you didn't want it to end here and so early, but for the past month I have been trying to write this chapter but no thoughts came to mind and I thought it was unfair to just leave it hanging. I have officially turned this into a 4-part One-shot. Hope you mind, I didn't want to leave the story incomplete. **

**Review what you thought x Hope you enjoyed reading and I thank you so much for the support I got from the story, its a shame my ideas just stopped coming and my creative juices stopped flowing. Sorry :)**

**Thanks all so much, delenalovesong x**


End file.
